The War in the Republic of My
The War in the Republic of My'' (known on YouTube as Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of My) is a multi-part text-to-speech comedy series written and created by Thunderbirds101. It depicts the Republic of My falling into war between the USSR-backed Communist North and the United States of America-backed Democratic South. Microsoft Sam and many Speakonia voices were featured. All episodes are complete and online save for the last episode which remains offline due to a Content ID notice. Major Plot Elements The series chronicles the adventures of Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, Microsoft Sam's ROFL Robot, and Scotty's advisor, Radar Overseer Johnson (Adult Male #2 - American English) during the breakout of a war between North and South My following provocation by the South against the North. However, the war is only a cover-up for a much deadlier plot that aims to erase humanity and establish a New World Order on Earth 2 governed by a single supreme entity. Episode Guide WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOLLOW. ' 'Episode 1 - Provocation North My provokes the South into war by crashing an unmanned OMG Jet in the north region of South My, then exploding the craft, killing the South My search team unjustly and without merit. War is declared. The North and South begin skirmishes. The South utilize Jump Jets against the North's fleet of USB starships. Radar Overseer Scotty contacts Microsoft Sam and Microsoft Mike (currently in the United LOLs of ROFLica capital, Washington DC, testing a new orbital ROFL Laser prototype), desperate for assistance in the war. Microsoft Sam agrees and a fleet of Roflcopters begin airstrikes in North My. Meanwhile, the true mastermind of the war has recruited the assistance of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic to assist North My's military against South My. 'Episode 2' - Isolation The United Speakonian Soviet Republic openly declares war against the United States of America and Republic of South My. In response to the airstrikes on North My soil, the Soviets enter the war by detonating a massive EMP device in the middle of the battlefield, crippling Roflcopters and North/South My vehicles alike. Microsoft Sam and Mike's Roflcopter is downed in the middle of the desert in North My. Stuck in the middle of the desert, Sam contacts Scotty, only to discover that the Communist Linux Penguin Army has invaded South My, in particular Baloneyville. Scotty escapes in a Space Shuttle and picks up Sam and Mike in the desert, as South My begins to collapse. Realizing even the United States cannot stand up to the Supreme AI and her forces, Sam, Mike, and Scotty flee to the distant planet known as Soiturranna, to seek help from the holy emperor of the planet, Emperor Soiturn, who happens to control one of the largest military units in the galaxy. Back at Earth 2, the Soviets and the Supreme AI have made significant progress in South My, but face problems against the Roflcopters. The Communist Linux Penguin Army has also seized control of the orbital ROFL laser. The Supreme AI reveals her next plan: resurrect old villains previously seen on Thunderbirds101 TV, namely the Devil's Hell Star (and his robot assistant), Satan, The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Jokermingo0044. However, upon the first attempt to resurrect them, she fails. To achieve her goal, she requires an extremely rare energy crystal that resembles a diamond. The only location in the universe where such crystals exist are on Soiturranna, the same planet to which Sam, Mike, Scotty have traveled. Determined to get the crystal, The Supreme AI dispatches her "Robo Enforcer" to secure the crystal. 'Episode 3' - Resurrection On the planet Soiturranna, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, and Radar Overseer Johnson are preparing to search for the energy crystal that will supposedly enable them to defeat the Surpreme AI, the Communist Linux Penguin Army, and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. They decide to split up into teams to two to explore the mine. Microsoft Sam goes off with Radar Overseer Scotty, while Microsoft Mike goes with Radar Overseer Johnson. Six hours pass. As Microsoft Sam and Scotty are still exploring the mine, they contact Mike and Johnson. They cannot locate the crystal. Sam is quickly becoming very frustrated and screams out profanities. Scotty continues to search as Sam calms down. Suddenly, they hear muffled explosions coming from above. Confused, Sam tries to contact Emperor Soiturn. He receives no response. Becoming concerned, Sam contacts Mike, warning him that he cannot reach the Emperor. As Mike and Johnson prepare to leave the area, The Supreme AI’s Robo Enforcer ambushes Mike and his accomplice. Johnson becomes terrified and pleas for his life. Robo Enforcer laughs and reveals his deadly weapon: The Random Nonsense Detonator, Mark II. Mike immediately recognizes the weapon, having seen it previously in Akriloth2160’s The Epic War. However, he questions the differences between it and the older variant. The Robo Enforcer proclaims that the weapon can turn peoples’ minds into an even greater serious of randomly generated thoughts. For example, victims can now say things in reverse, as well as in different languages such as French, German, and Spanish. As a test, The Robo Enforcer shoots Johnson with the weapon. Immediately, Johnson’s mind disintegrates into randomness. Mike is horrified. Pleased with the demonstration, the Robo Enforcer kills Johnson with a single bullet to the head. He then takes Mike hostage and orders him to help find the crystal. At that exact moment, Sam and Scotty discover the energy crystal. They grab it and escape the mine. As they reach the entrance of the mine, they are greeted by several Tux Penguin Soldiers guarding the entrance. They demand the crystal. Sam and Scotty are forced to give it up. Robo Enforcer comes up behind them, with the corpse of Radar Overseer Johnson, and Mike still being held hostage. Sam demands to know what happened to Emperor Soiturn and his army. Robo Enforcer boldly proclaims that Emperor Soiturn is dead, and the massive Soiturranna army has been corrupted by The Supreme AI and are now on the Communists’ side. Robo Enforcer then shoots Mike with the Random Nonsense Detonator Mark II, instantly corrupting Mike’s brain. The Tux penguins throw Sam, Mike, and Scotty back into the mine and blow up the entrance, trapping the trio inside. The Communist Linux Penguin Army forces depart the planet. Robo Enforcer announces his success to The Supreme AI, the latter of which is delighted. The Supreme AI also informs Robo Enforcer that the forces of South My have been completely eradicated, and the U.S. military forces have been forced to retreat back to their home country. The Supreme AI orders Robo Enforcer to get to the Orbital ROFL Laser and insert the energy crystal into the weapon’s system; Project Echo Resurrection is now a go. Back at the mine on Soiturranna, Sam, Mike, and Scotty are still trapped inside; debris blocking their escape. Sam is raging over the fact that their best chance to defeat the Communists is now gone. Scotty is trying to clear out the debris. After Sam finishes his ranting, Scotty finds some C4 randomly lying near the debris. He plants it on the debris and blows up the C4, clearing the debris. The trio escape on their space shuttle, the U.S.S Radar Overseer, which was undamaged during the Communist siege of the planet. As the U.S.S Radar Overseer is on approach to Earth 2, TIE Diarrhea Fighters belonging to the Communist Linux Penguin Army open fire on the shuttle, severely damaging it. Before it crashes however, the orbital ROFL Laser seizes it in a tractor beam. As the crippled shuttle arrives in the hangar, they are greeted by Microsoft Sam’s ROFL Robot, who has killed all of the Linux Soldiers on the Space Station, save for three hostiles in the firing control room, who have sealed themselves in with the energy crystal. The ROFL Robot begins to cut through the door in the control room. As he attempts to do so, The Supreme AI’s voice booms over the intercom. She announces her plans to resurrect Devil’s Hell Star, Satan, The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Jokermingo0044. Her ultimate intention is to rebuild the Diarrhea Death Star (albeit with unmentioned modifications) so she can have total domination over the Universe. She then gives the order for the laser to fire. The Linux Soldiers comply and fire the laser at Earth 2, opening a portal. Out of the portal come all of the evil villains. The Supreme AI announces that she has no further use for her ally, the USSR, and orders her Soiturranna army to invade and conquer the nation. Next, she declares she has no further need for the Laser, and orders a fleet of Linux USB Starships to destroy the Orbital ROFL Laser. Sam orders his ROFL Robot to immediately fix their space shuttle. The ROFL Robot fixes the shuttle instantly and tells everyone to get aboard. As the ship takes off, the entire orbital ROFL Laser explodes, leaving the fate of the four heroes unclear. 'Episode 4' - Annihilation Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Radar Overseer Scotty have survived the massive explosion that occurred as a result of the Orbital ROFL Laser exploding. However, something is wrong: their vector coordinates place them at least ten light years from Earth 2. Furthermore, the computer says it has been three months since the explosion. Confused, Sam tries to contact backup in the United States, but he receives no response. Suddenly, a computerized voice (Microsoft Mike, Robosoft Two) booms over the radio, identifying itself as “The Supreme Mainframe”. It announces that the explosion aboard the Orbital ROFL Laser three months ago opened a “time portal”, due to the energy crystal exploding. When the crystal exploded, it opened a “time portal,” capable of sending anyone that ventures in it into the future. The U.S.S Radar Overseer was caught in the portal’s rift and taken in it, sending it three months into the future. Scotty asks what has happened in those three months. The Supreme Mainframe explains. First off, the United Speakonian Soviet Republic was brought to its knees by the Soiturranna armies. Their sheer numbers alone crushed the Soviets with ease, and the country fell in about a week. After that, Satan and Devil’s Hell Star led a siege of the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms into the United States, crushing the countries’ defenses in a matter of days. Following the attacks, Natural Microsoft Sam and Jokermingo0044 began construction of the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition, capable of destroying an entire planet and transforming it into diarrhea. The superweapon was completed two months later. The weapon was tested on Earth 2, albeit at the lowest possible firepower. It reduced the entire USSR into a pile of excrement. After that, The Supreme AI held a “Reunion of the Republic of My” treaty signing, effectively uniting the Republic under the Communist flag. No country has recognized the treaty, but the Supreme AI could not care less. The Supreme Mainframe next tells them that Microsoft Mike has not recovered from the earlier Random Nonsense Detonator, Mark II attack. Furious, Scotty asks what they can do to stop the ruthless tyrant. The computer responds that they must go back to the Solar System, in particular, planet Mars. The computer reveals that The Supreme AI is operating from the asteroid field that was once planet Earth after it was destroyed in 2009. However, The Supreme AI’s most elite Tux Penguin soldiers, USB starships, as well as EMP satellites heavily guard the asteroid field. Because of this, the Supreme Mainframe tells them they must go to Mars, since that is the location of Linux Craig, the former right-hand man of Linux Anna the Second before her death. According to the mainframe, Linux Craig knows the one weakness of The Supreme AI, but he is the only person that knows, aside from The Supreme Mainframe. Before the Mainframe can reveal her weakness, The Supreme AI hacks into The Supreme Mainframe's system, causing him to get a BSOD, thus preventing him from spilling the secret. The Supreme AI mocks Sam and his comrades, boasting that no one shall ever learn about her one weakness. Angry, Microsoft Sam orders Scotty to input the coordinates for Mars. Scotty says they will arrive in twenty-four hours, and Mike will have fully recovered by then. The U.S.S. Radar Overseer enters the Solar System. At that moment, Mike enters the cockpit, greeting Sam and Scotty. They land on Mars. Suddenly, the intruder alarms on the ship blare. Scotty goes off to investigate while Sam, Mike, and the ROFL Robot stay in the cockpit. As he wanders the halls searching for the intruder, he encounters Natural Microsoft Sam, who has beamed himself onto the spaceship, though how he did so he does not reveal. Natural Microsoft Sam captures Scotty and the two are beamed away to an unknown location. Sam, Mike, and the ROFL Robot decide to explore the Martian surface. They search for radio signals, and discover one, emanating from an underground facility. They discover an entrance, and go inside. They stumble upon Linux Craig inside a control room. Linux Craig spills vital information: The Supreme AI plans to conquer Earth 2, but unless Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Radar Overseer Scotty are all killed, she will destroy the planet with Jokermingo0044’s newly constructed Diarrhea Death Star. Sam and Mike become alarmed, fearing for the safety of Radar Overseer Scotty. The only way to prevent this cataclysm would be to destroy the Supreme AI. As he prepares to reveal her weakness, Robo Enforcer suddenly appears, having discovered the U.S.S Radar Overseer and following it using a stealth generator aboard his spacecraft. He prepares to fire the Random Nonsense Detonator, Mark II on the ROFL Robot, just to demonstrate to Linux Craig that he will suffer this fate if he talks. Robo Enforcer fires. It has no effect on target. Stunned, Robo Enforcer demands to know why the ROFL Robot won’t go down. The ROFL Robot reveals he has Windows XP: Awesome Face edition installed in his system and it immune to the effects of the weapons. The ROFL Robot then plays the song “One-eyed Maestro,” and its sheer awesomeness destroys Robo Enforcer. Relieved, Linux Craig reveals the weakness: IWAY Cookies. Sam informs Craig that they have a large supply of IWAY Cookies onboard the shuttle. Craig tells Sam to get the supplies, then he will give them the shutdown codes for The Supreme AI’s defenses. Sam and the ROFL Robot return to the shuttle to get the supplies. However, as they climb aboard, Jokermingo0044 and the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms suddenly land on the planet with the intention of capturing everyone. Sam is forced to take off with the ROFL Robot and the supplies, leaving Mike and Linux Craig to their fate. At Hell, a planet in the far reaches of the universe (1,000,000,000,000,000 light years from Earth 2), Devil’s Hell Star informs Satan that Natural Microsoft Sam has arrived with Scotty. Satan orders that the torture chamber be prepared; they are going to interrogate Scotty and have him reveal all of the secrets of South My and the United States so the Supreme AI can crush her enemies once and for all. If he does not wish to reveal the secrets, then he shall feel true pain and suffering. 'Episode 5' - Retribution At planet Hell, Devil’s Hell Star announces to Satan that the torture chamber is ready. Scotty is placed in the chamber, and the interrogation begins. Scotty answers Satan's questions with stupid answers, and Satan tortures him. On Mars, Jokermingo0044 and the leader of the HDMPMWAFs have arrived in the control room where Microsoft Mike and Linux Craig are. Jokermingo demands to know where Sam is. Mike informs them they went out to the shuttle, the U.S.S Radar Overseer. The leader of the Monkeys suddenly points out he saw a shuttle take off moments after they landed. Furious, Jokermingo kills Linux Craig with a knife and captures Microsoft Mike and The Supreme AI's defense shutdown codes. Aboard the U.S.S Radar Overseer, Microsoft Sam and The ROFL Robot have locked in the coordinates for planet Eritresoialia, a volcanic world on the edge of the ROFL Way galaxy. The ROFL Robot estimates it will be about 48 hours before they reach the planet, since they are just passing by Jupiter at the moment. At planet Hell, Satan has Devil’s Hell Star interrogate Scotty. Scotty is in great pain. Microsoft Sam announces they have arrived at Eritresoialia. The ROFL Robot comments on how volcanic the world looks and decides to take some calculations. Microsoft Sam tells the ROFL Robot that he is going to take them in for a landing. However, the ROFL Robot says such a landing is impossible; he has calculated that the planet is too unstable and dangerous, for there are constant ground quakes and deadly volcanic eruptions taking place on the surface. However, there is a strange satellite in orbit around the planet. It is sending out a message in binary that Sam cannot understand. The ROFL Robot tries to interpret it. He decodes it as: “This encrypted message is for Microsoft Sam from The Supreme Mainframe. The shutdown codes that Linux Craig had on Mars were a decoy; they are not the real ones. The real shutdown code is as follows: L0L0-BFG4-9G4G-QW0P.” Without warning, The Supreme AI’s voice booms over the radio, boasting that she now has Microsoft Mike and Scotty in her custody, and unless Sam gives himself up, Earth 2 is doomed. However, Sam immediately retorts that he has the shutdown codes for her asteroid field defenses at planet Earth. Alarmed, The Supreme AI contacts Jokermingo and informs him of the situation. Jokermingo does not understand how he does not have the real codes, but decides to keep Microsoft Mike as his hostage and bring him to The Supreme AI. At Hell, Satan and the Devil’s Hell Star conclude torturing Radar Overseer Scotty, who has now lost consciousness. At that moment, they receive a message from The Supreme AI; the shutdown codes for her defenses have fallen into the hands of Microsoft Sam and he is refusing to give them up. Satan decides to have Devil’s Hell Star personally escort Scotty to The Supreme AI’s asteroid field at the remains of Earth. Satan must stay at Hell to oversee the planet. The Supreme AI decides to begin her final plan, codenamed Operation: Crimson Diamond. Because Microsoft Sam has not given himself up, she has no choice but to destroy Earth 2. She orders her men to begin the firing sequence. As they do, one of the gunners accidentally presses the self-destruct button. Another gunner furiously rants at the moron that pressed the button before the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition is completely destroyed in a massive fireball. Fuming with rage, The Supreme AI orders Jokermingo to prepare his Highway Fleet. Luckily for them, Jokermingo had a second, backup Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition at The Supreme AI’s base. However, they could not finish it completely structurally, so it looks like the second Death Star from Return of the Jedi. However, it is fully operational. The Supreme AI then orders Natural Microsoft Sam to get Natural Microsoft Mike and Mary here. They will need every ship on alert when Microsoft Sam arrives. Sam summons the massive IWAY fleet, the strongest in the ROFL Way Galaxy. Finally, Sam locks in the coordinates for The Supreme AI’s asteroid field base. The battle for Earth 2’s and the galaxy’s freedom is about to commence. 'Episode 6' - Redemption Devil’s Hell Star arrives aboard the Diarrhea Death Star with Radar Overseer Scotty. He dumps him in a prison cell; the same one Microsoft Mike is in. Scotty has recovered mysteriously quickly. The Supreme AI installs herself into the core of the Diarrhea Death Star II: Supreme Excrement Edition. Scotty and Mike then discuss how they will escape the Diarrhea Death Star. Mike suggests crawling into the ventilation system, since there is a duct right above their cell. Scotty agrees, but before they move to carry out their escape plan, Natural Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary arrive. They mock the prisoners and boast that Microsoft Sam is doomed to die. The three laugh and leave. When no one is looking, Mike and Scotty escape through the ventilation duct. They crawl through the network of pipes. Aboard the U.S.S Radar Overseer - which is still in the vicinity of Eritresoialia - Microsoft Sam and the ROFL Robot prepare their final battle plan. The latest updates indicate the Soiturrannaian armies have withdrawn from the remains of the USSR and Earth 2 completely, and have teleported themselves to The Supreme AI’s base. However, the Communist Linux Penguin Army is still in control of the United States, although now they only control the states west of the Mississippi River. The U.S. military is making good progress, their efforts spearheaded by the ROFLcopters. Aboard the Diarrhea Death Star II, Scotty and Mike are navigating the network of pipes. Suddenly, alarms blare. Over the loudspeaker, a voice alerts The Supreme AI’s forces that Mike and Scotty have escaped from their cell. Needing to escape, Scotty and Mike fall out of an opening in the pipe and into a bathroom. Immediately, they come across a Stupid Sign. Scotty and Mike read and react to it. The U.S.S Radar Overseer arrives at Earth 2 along with the IWAY Fleet. Microsoft Sam demands a status update. The Admiral of the IWAY Fleet, Fleet Admiral Steve Joj, says that the U.S. military, backed by the remnants of the USSR, have beaten back the Supreme AI's forces to the Pacific coast. However, there is a major problem. The Communist Linux Penguin Army has stolen four hundred canisters of ROFL 6 Nerve Gas and is threatening to gas Washington state, Oregon, and California unless the American and Soviet forces retreat. Sam orders the pullback. The ROFL Robot questions why he is doing this. Without answering, Sam orders the IWAY Fleet to begin a massive orbital bombardment of the three states, determined to annihilate the communists once and for all. The Fleet Admiral relays the order to his fleet, and the bombardment begins. Sam then orders that a quarter of the fleet stay behind on Earth 2; the rest of the fleet will go to The Supreme AI’s base. On the Diarrhea Death Star II, Mike and Scotty are still in the bathroom, each in different stalls. Scotty is reading funny stuff written on the stall walls, while Mike is taking a huge dump. Scotty tells Mike to shut up, but suddenly, they hear someone come in. The voice asks if anyone is in the bathroom, and Mike responds. The mysterious being then smashes the stall down and grabs Mike. It’s the Devil’s Hell Star. Scotty, terrified, remains silent while Mike is enraged after being captured by enemy forces a third time. The rest of the IWAY Fleet arrives at the Supreme AI’s base. Aboard the U.S.S Radar Overseer, Microsoft Sam prepares to begin the massive battle. The Supreme AI activates her defenses and alerts the Highway Fleet. Linux USB Starships begin launch and move towards the IWAY Fleet. Sam then activates the shutdown codes. They work. The Linux USB Starships all malfunction and explode. The EMP satellites fall dead, as do most of The Supreme AI’s defenses. Angered, The Supreme AI orders the Highway Fleet to begin the battle. Microsoft Sam takes the U.S.S Radar Overseer in and boards the Diarrhea Death Star II, away from the main battle. Microsoft Mike is being interrogated by Natural Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary. They first demand to know how he and Scotty escaped. Mike responds by saying they escaped through a conveniently placed ventilation duct, one of the oldest escape clichés in the book. Angered at their pathetic design flaw, Natural Microsoft Sam plays Smooth Satanic Jazz, terrifying Mike. But it quickly breaks down, like normal Smooth Jazz. Scotty bursts in with a Linux-4 Submachine gun (that suspiciously sounds a lot like an M93 Raffica) and kills Natural Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary. Scotty frees a stunned Mike and they flee. Jokermingo commands the Highway Fleet. He gives out several orders. Jokermingo then advises The Supreme AI to order the Diarrhea Death Star II to fire on one of the IWAY Cruisers. She agrees and gives the order. Thankfully for them, the gunners manning this station are much smarter than the idiots on the previous space station. The space station fires and annihilates the targeted cruiser. Microsoft Sam and the ROFL Robot are in their ship in a hangar aboard the Diarrhea Death Star II. They receive an update from Admrial Joj; the Communist Linux Penguin Army has been completely annihilated, at the cost of the three western states. Deep inside the Diarrhea Death Star II, Devil’s Hell Star communicates with The Supreme AI. Knowing he is little use here, he asks to return to Hell. The Supreme AI grants his wish. Devil’s Hell Star departs for Hell, as the space battle continues. Microsoft Sam and the ROFL Robot locate Mike and Scotty, and beam them to their ship. They are relieved, and escape. Almost immediately, they come under attack by TIE Diarrhea Fighters. The ROFL Robot mans the guns and fights off the fighters, but not before they suffer massive damage. Sam tells Scotty to pilot the damaged ship to the cruiser, Interview with a YouTuber. As they do, the Diarrhea Death Star II fires again, this time on the cruiser they just tried to go towards. Angered, Microsoft Sam directs the U.S.S Radar Overseer towards the main IWAY Cruiser, the Get Fuelled for Life. The shuttle lands. The ROFL Robot discovers enormous damage that not even he can fix quickly. Angered, Sam decides to launch a massive assault on the Diarrhea Death Star and destroy The Supreme AI. Mike quickly interrupts, stating they already used footage from Return of the Jedi when they killed Jokermingo the first time in 2009. Sam doesn’t care; history repeats itself. Sam gets in an X-Wing and Mike follows in the Millennium FAAF, both loaded up with IWAY Cookie torpedoes. The Supreme AI's anger reaches a boiling point. Jokermingo reports that the Highway Fleet is suffering heavy losses. Suddenly, Jokermingo detects several fighters heading towards an exhaust port on the exterior of the Diarrhea Death Star II. The exhaust port leads to the reactor core. The IWAY Fleet is going to destroy the reactor, and The Supreme AI. Becoming terrified, The Supreme AI screams at Jokermingo to stop these fighters. Jokermingo agrees and orders TIE Diarrhea Fighters to stop Microsoft Sam. Microsoft Sam leads the pack into the Diarrhea Death Star II. TIE Diarrhea Fighters are in close pursuit. After several moments, Sam and Mike reach the reactor and The Supreme AI. Sam destroys the power regulator, causing The Supreme AI to malfunction. Next, Mike fires IWAY Cookie torpedoes into the reactor core. The Supreme AI collapses and the core explodes into diarrhea. Sam and Mike escape. Aboard the bridge, Jokermingo is informed by Admiral Tux of The Supreme AI’s destruction. Realizing he has lost again, Jokermingo screams profanities as the command bridge explodes. The Diarrhea Death Star II explodes. The Supreme AI is destroyed. Earth 2 and the ROFL Way Galaxy have freedom again. Microsoft Sam and the gang celebrate. Victory is theirs. 'Epilogue' Following the destruction of The Supreme AI, the Soiturranna armies regained their self-control and traveled back to Soiturranna, apologizing to Earth 2 for the nightmare they indirectly caused due to The Supreme AI. The Republic of My was reunited under the Democratic Radar Overseer’s Society Flag. The USSR and the United States became full allies following the war’s end. The United States pledged full support to the USSR in rebuilding following their catastrophic defeat at the hands of the Diarrhea Death Star. Devil’s Hell Star fled back to Hell, where he remains with Satan. Earth 2 and the Rofl Way Galaxy...have freedom at last. Characters featured Note: Characters with their names in italics are DECEASED. Protagonists *'Microsoft Sam' (Appeared in Episodes 1-6) *'Microsoft Mike' (Appeared in Episodes 1-6) *'Radar Overseer Scotty' (Appeared in Episodes 1-6) *'Microsoft Sam's ROFL Robot' (Appeared in Episodes 3-6) *'Admiral Steve Joj' (Appeared in Episode 6) *''Radar Overseer Johnson (Appeared in Episodes 1-3, ''killed in Episode 3 by Robo Enforcer) *'''''Radar Overseer Torres (Appeared in Episode 1, 'killed in Epiosde 1 by a Linux USB Starship') *''Sgt. Jackson ''(Appeared in Episode 1, 'killed in Episode 1' by a Linux Bomb) *''Emperor Soiturn'' (Appeared in Episode 2, 'killed in Episode 3 by the Communist Linux Penguin Army') Antagonists *''The Supreme AI ''(Appeared in Episodes 1-6, 'killed in Episode 6 by Microsoft Sam and Mike') *'Satan' (Appeared in Episodes 3-5) *'Devil's Hell Star' (Appeared in Episodes 3-6) *''Natural Microsoft Sam'' (Appeared in Episodes 3-6, 'killed in Episode 6 by Radar Overseer Scotty') *''Natural Microsoft Mike'' (Appeared in Episodes 6, killed in Episode 6 by Radar Overseer Scotty) *''Natural Microsoft Mary'' (Appeared in Episodes 6, killed in Episode 6 by Radar Overseer Scotty) *''Jokermingo0044'' (Appeared in Episodes 3-6, killed in Episode 6 in the destruction of the Diarrhea Death Star II) *''Robo Enforcer'' (Appeared in Episodes 2-4, 'killed in Episode 4 by The ROFL Robot') *''Admiral Tux'' (Appeared in Episodes 2 and 6, killed in Episode 6 in the destruction of the Diarrhea Death Star II) Characters with unknown allegiances *''Linux Craig'' (Appeared in Episodes 1, 4, and 5, 'killed in Episode 5 by Jokermingo0044') Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101 Category:Wars Category:Main TTS Universe Storyline Category:Thunderbirds101 storyline Category:Earth 2 storyline